Termination?
by MaddisonRei
Summary: Yuki and Kyo's one night stand leads to Mpreg... dont like dont read... pairings: Yuki/Kyo, Akito/shigure, Momiji/Tohru, Hatori/Hanajima, Kureno/Uo, Ayame/Ritsu, Hiro/Kisa, Hatsuharu/Rin... bad summary but please give it a chance. x. YAOI/MPREG BEWARE. x.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey... i just started reading some YukiXKyo MPREG... and i am so addicted now so i decided to try to write one... please tell me what you think read and review. x.**

**This is my first Yaoi story so please go easy on me and any advise would be totally helpful. x.**

**Yuki's pov**

Stupid cat. What the hell is wrong with him? Where is he?

"KYO. KYO, WHERE ARE YOU?"

I shouted again and again but I never got an answer. Why did he run off? Where did he go? _Why_ did he go?

After that night... he had barely spoken to me. We had slept together. I started it, but, he didn't stop it... and then he didn't speak to me for weeks. It has been 3 months since then and Kyo barely goes outside... he locks himself in his room and only comes down for meals... the only person he will talk to is Hatori when he comes over. But then today... he took the day off shcool and when we came home... he was gone. We had called all of the Sohma's but none knew where he was... I had a feeling that Hatori knew more than he was telling us... but I didn't say anything. I just wanted Kyo home.

It wasn't right... but ever since that night, I had been falling, HARD, for the stupid cute cat. Now, even his _other form_ couldn't case me away... It was kind of... cute (?)... in its own way. It was stupid of me to fall in love with Kyo, I know that, but I couldn't help it... He is so gorgeous and I wish he was mine. My own adorable little uke. I would love that... but it's never going to happen because he is gone... he has vanished, and I dont even know why. It was a wonderful night though... Just the memory of it is beautiful...

_Flashback from Yuki's pov_

_Oh god he is beautiful. Just looking at his tanned skin and soft orange hair... Before I realised what I was doing my hand had snaked its way into his orange locks and my lips were locked on his. I started to pull away from the shocked boy when I realised that he was begining to kiss back. I licked his lips, begging for entrance and when he granted it we started a heated battle for dominance which I won. Even though I look feminine I am stronger than anyone else I know... I am the seme. I carried the boy upstairs and into my bedroom... I gently placed him on the bed and climbed on top of his laying between his legs. I slowly took of his t-shirt and, starting at his lips, slowly kissed my way down his body. He arched his body into my kisses and I smirked andmet his lips again in a passionate kiss. I slowly took of his trousers and boxers and took a long look at my prize. I kissed his thighs and smirked again when I heared him moan. I couldn't take teasing him any more. I quickly shed my own clothes and found Kyo's nervous hands roaming my chest. I growled and pushed him back onto the bed. We shared another passionate kiss while I entered him, careful not to hurt him. He hissed in pain and I tried my hardest to distract him. Once I was fully in I stayed perfectly still to allow Kyo to get comfortable. I saw him give a small nod and thats all I needed. I slowly pulled out and trust back in over and over again. I got faster and faster as I neared the peak of my orgasm. I started pumping Kyo's cock in time with my thrusts and soon without any warninghe came on our stomach's. I felt his walls close tightly around my cock. I couldn't hold out any more. I exploded, coming deep inside of my new found lover. We shared a soft sweet kiss before I slowly pulled out of him and we curled up together on the bed. My arms wrapped around his thin waist and I pulled him closer so that he was resting his head on my chest. I kissed his head and we both fell into a long peaceful sleep..._

_When I woke up, he wasn't there... he had gone to his own room. He didn't talk to me for 3 months... and then he vanished...I am worried sick._

_End flashback._

After that night I was slowly but surely falling in love with him. I love him now... I miss him. I just want him home.

**Kyo's pov**

"Shishou... I'm scared... I cant do this on my own." I was crying. WHY THE HELL WAS I CRYING? Stupid hormones.

"Kyo... you wont be alone. You have me and Hatori... and maybe the others once they find out. Although, Kyo, it would be so much easier if you told me who the father was..."

I sighed... I didn't want to, but Shishou was like my dad, no, he_ was_ my dad. I sighed again.

"It's Yuki."

"Y-Yuki..?. The rat..?."

"Yes... the damn rat knocked me up ok..." I glared... I hated being pregnant... how did it happen anyway... I was MALE.

"What are you going to do?"

Why did people keep asking me that? I dont know what I am going to do. Would I be able to kill my own child? ... NO... Thats abortion out. I couldn't give it up for adoption because of the curse... In case he/she inherited it. Plus, I _want_ to keep this baby. It may sound spoilt and selfish but I wanted something that was _mine. _Something that I could love and take care of. Something that would love me back. My only worrys are that I would mess up, that I wouldn't be able to look after a baby... and that the baby will kill me... I don't want to die, but the birth could kill me, and that scared me...

"I want to keep it... but, I'm scared."

"You won't be alone you know... we will look after you..."

"We..?."

"Yes, we... " answered a second voice "almost everyone at the main house knows already... they all support you and want to help... but god they are all so annoying and loud I made them stay away... only Yuki doesn't know... Akito was mad... but Torhu calmed her down... so its all good... the girls are planning to come and help you out..."

"Hatori-nii... Which girls..?."

"Tohru, Akito, Kisa... erm... Kagura decided to stay so she could beat the crap outta Yuki once he finds out... and... Rin wants to stay home with Hatsuharu... so just the three of them..."

I smiled at him and gave him a hug... He wasn't really my brother but it felt like he was... he was like my overprotective big brother and I love him... but you would never hear me say that out loud... trust me...

Now, I just have to wonder... how interesting will this be..?.

**hope you liked it... please review. x.**

**Remember please... not too harsh. x.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone... read and review...**

**I think i forgot to do a disclaimer last time... Sorry about that. x.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FRUITS BASKET CHARACTERS...(except kyo's kid if/when he/she is born. x.)**

**WARNING: I am sorry for any OOC-ness. forgive me. And, some swearing in this chapter.x.**

**Kyo's pov**

I was so scared, about so many things... The baby for a start. Would I be able to raise it right? Would I be a good parent?...

Another thing is telling Yuki... I dont want to tell him... maybe i could convince Hatori-nii to tell him instead... That might work...

Another thing to add to the list is the birth... Apparently, there is a 80% chance that I will die during the pregnancy... or, if im lucky... I might survive until the birth. I dont want to die... but I want to bring this little child into the world... even if I have to give my own life. This unborn baby is all I have and I am not about to give it up!

Oh, and to top it off the girls were arriving today... Akito, Tohru, Uo, Hanajima and Kisa will be staying with me and shishou, at least until the baby is born. When Uo and Hanajima found out they absolutely _insisted _on being a part of it. I guess I am glad because I count them as family too, even if they aren't Sohma's... and Momiji, Hatsuharu, Rin, Ritsu, Ayame, Hatori, Hiro, Shigure, and Kureno are coming for dinner. The only one who is still clueless is Yuki... Which is annoying... But I sure as hell don't want to be the one to tell him. I am still scared of his reaction.

I heared a knocking at the door and I didnt even bother moving as Shishou went and greeted everyone at the door. I saw as the girls came in first. Tohru sat on my right, holding my hand, Kisa sat next to Tohru smiling sweetly, Kagura was sat on the floor infront of the sofa watching everyone with a huge grin on her face, Rin, Uo and Hanajima stood behind the sofa I was sitting on, and Akito stood akwardly in the corner staring at her feet.

I wathed her for a minute before sighing loudly which caught her attention. She hesitantly looked up at me through her lashes and I smiled and patted the space on the sofa on my left. She slowly walked over and sat down beside me, obviously still a little worried. I leaned back and watched her as a thick silence fell over us. It seemed that everyone knew not to talk until we had Akito acting like her normal self. She looked up at me and whispered;

"I'm sorry, Kyo. I was so horrible to you... I am so so sorry... I hope you can forgive me and that we can be friends."

I smiled slighly and put my arm around her small shoulders pulling her closer... I kissed her head and whispered in her ear;

"It's ok, Akito. I forgive you, it's fine. No worries, ok? I know you were just trying to do what you thought was right. We will be good friends... I know we will."

She looked up at me shocked. She stared at me with wide-eyes for a few minutes before she smiled and allowed a single tear to streak down her face. I quickly wiped the tear away and she hugged me. I smiled. I doubted it would -no- _could _get any better than this. We were all sat in a comfortable silence until Uo spoke.

"So... you one of the girls now? We would be glad to have you."

"I dunno" I replied. "Does that make me the gay best friend?"

everyone laughed and Kagura shouted;

"YEY... I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED A GAY BEST FRIEND!"

Everyone chuckled at her and we all broke out into a long conversation about nothing in particular.

**Yuki's pov**

"Where is everyone?"

I spoke out-loud to myself. I was so bored. Where _was_ everyone? People were still bustling about the main house but none of the zodiac... everyone was gone. Even . Ever since Kyo vanished I felt like everyone has been avoiding me or has been hiding something from me. Im probably just paranoid... but I can't shake the feeling.

**Kyo's pov**

Soon the rest of the guys joined us in the living room. Momiji, who had been dating Torhu for that last couple of the weeks, Came in and immidiatly made a bee-line for Tohru. He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and then sat on the floor resting his head on her knee's. Shigure came to sit on the arm of the sofa next to Akito while smiling gently at her, a detail that I _did not _miss dispite that fact that everyone thinks I am un-observant. Hatsuharu ruffled my hair before standing behind me, wrapping his arm tightly around Rin's waist. Ayame and Ritsu suddely appeaared infront of me shouting;

"KYOOO- YOU'RE GUNNA HAVE A BA-A-ABY! YOU'RE GUNNA BE A MO-O-OMMY!"

I flinched at the high pitched shout echoing around my skull and growled at them. Hatori came over and told them that they were giving me a headache. Next thing I knew... I had a migrane... I am not sure, but I think it is from this...

"KYOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I AM SOOOOOOO SOOOOORRRRRRRRYY... I DESEREVE TO BE PUNISHED! I SHOULD RUN AWAY AND STOP CAUSING POOR KYO PAIN! I AM SOOOOO SOOOORRRYY WORLD... PLEASE FORGIVE ME WORLD-"

Ritsu was cut off mid-sentence by Shigure and Hatori tackling him to the ground, tying him up (incliding a gag) and putting him in the corner of the room until he calmed down. Hatori then tried to get Ayame to leave and/or shut up while Shigure went back to his seat next to Akito.

"No. I dont want to shut up, Ha'ri... I want my little niece or nephew to know my voice." Ayame whined. Niece... Nephew... Ayame... Ayame is Yuki's brother... Yuki is the kids dad... Ayame was his/her uncle... OH, crap. Everyone laughed as they watched me freeze up. I sighed...

"I only hope the poor kid isn't _anything _like you."

Everyone laughed even harder. I watched again as a few secret couples revealed themselves... Kureno decided to be brave and hold Uo's hand... Shigure whispered in Akito's ear. I dont know what he said but it made her blush... Ritsu was playing with Ayame's hair and Ayame was _letting him !_... Hiro had perched himself on the other arm of the sofa next to Kisa and it looks like he has even warmed up to Tohru, well, a bit. Momiji had managed to shift so that he was sat on the back of the sofa with Tohru sat on the sofa infront of him. He was stroking her hair. Hatsuharu had moved onto an armchair opposite the sofa with Rin sat in his lap, sharing sweet kisses and whispering into the others ear. And dont think i missed the sly looks Hatori-nii and Hanajima where sharing. I sighed and stood up. Instantly everyone stopped talking.

"What? Carry on. I am just going to the bathroom"

I watched as the girls nodded while the boys started to stand up. See you after the kid is born, when you come back to the mainhouse, ok?" Said Hiro.

I nodded and everyone wished me good luck and gave me a hug. I watched as Rin and Haru left hand in hand. Ayame and Ritsu vanished, Ritsu still playing with Aya's hair. Hiro kissed Kisa on with cheek before giving her a huge grin and running off, out of the door. Kureno squeezed Uo's hand kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear before he left. Kagura smiled at me before racing of after the rest of the group. Shishou, Tohru, Kisa, Akito, Uo, Hanajima, Shigure, Hatori and Momiji stayed back. I stared at them with a raised eyebrow.

"I am your Doctor so I will be staying... but Shishou is going back." stated Hatori-nii.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Well, I can stay but I just assumed that you would want someone to tell Yuki for you... I am coming back up in a few days to bring the rest of my stuff home so I will see you then... I will have told Yuki by then too." Answered Shishou.

"Ha'ri... do you think it would be ok if I stayed? I dont wanna leave Tohru and I will help take care of Kyo... I will try not to be any trouble I promise."

"Quiet down Momiji... I have a head ache." I stated quietly.

"Ok, fine... you usually hang around me anyway... and I am sure Tohru could keep you under control... Fine Momiji you can stay _if_ you agree to help by assissting me, ok?"

"I PROMISE! THANK YOU, HA'RI!"

I hit Momiji on the head and collapsed onto the sofa, snuggling tiredly into Akito's side.

"O-o-ow... somebody, Kyo hit me!"

Momiji's whine echoed throughout the mountain while everyone else in the room tried to stifle their laughter... and failed miserably.

I watched a while longer as Shigure kissed Akito fully on the lips after whispering something in her ear, making her blush like mad. And then he had to leave. Shigure left with Shishou after a final wave back at us.

"Anyone up for a movie?"

**2 days later... Yuki's pov**

"YUKI... HEY YUKI... I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Aah, Shishou... What is it you need to talk to me about?"

It is quite rare that Shishou needs to talk to me. Ever since I quit attending his dojo, he hasn't really spoken to me much... well, we barely see each other. Our family, and the people we care about are pretty much the only thing we have in common.

"It's about Kyo."

"What about him? Do you know where he is? How is he? Is he ok? Where is he?"

"He... is taking a break... Somethings happened. I dont think he is ok at all."

That single sentence made me want to throw up. I stared at shishou with wide, frightened eyes.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Nothing is particularily wrong... its just worrying. He is pregnant... with _your _child I believe."

That wasnt a question is was more of an accusation. I nodded slowly and felt my knee's go weak. Its impossible... Kyo is _male._ Believe me, I know. He cant be pregnant, can he? But... what if he was? I dont think Shishou would lie about something as important as this. Kyo was carrying my baby. Mine and Kyo's baby... I would be a father. I mentally shook myself, realising that I was still stood staring at Shishou like an idiot.

"I-Is he ok?"

"Well... he is scared, but other than that he is alright for now."

"For now?"

"There is an 80% chance that he will die during the pregnancy... Or, if he is lucky, he might survive until the birth, but it is highly unlikely that both the child and Kyo will survive."

"Get rid of it." I didnt even think about what I was saying. Did I really mean it? Did I want them to get rid of my baby? Yes, I was sure. If having the baby would kill Kyo then I dont want him to have it. I dont want him to die.

"W-what?"

"Tell Kyo to get rid of it... Get an abortion. I dont want the baby and it might kill him so its best he doesnt have it..."

That was a lie. I _did _want the baby. I wanted to be a father. I wanted to have a baby with Kyo... But I loved Kyo... I didnt want him to die. It was hurting so much to even think about killing mine and Kyo's baby, but It was even more painful to know that having this baby would kill Kyo. I looked up to see Shishou attempting to glare holes into my head. I was shocked. Was Shishou really willing to risk his adopted son's life just to have the baby?

"I will tell Kyo what you said, But I highly doubt he will listen to you. Kyo _wants _this baby. Kyo loves this child more than anything, and right now, the baby is all he has. He has never had anything in his life that makes him honestly, truely happy. This does. He isnt about to give it up so easily. There is a 20% chance that he will survive and he wants to take the risk... We are all on his side, besides you, and we are going to do everything possible to help him live through this. Dont expect anyone to agree with you on this Yuki. We all love Kyo, and he loves his baby. We will protect them both. If Kyo doesn't live through the birth then we will take care of the baby, because thats what he would want. Since you are so against having the baby, dont expect to be in its life."

"FINE. I DONT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE BABY. IT MIGHT KILL KYO. THE BABY IS JUST A REMINDER OF A MISTAKE ANYWAY. I NEVER SHOULD OF SLEPT WITH KYO IN THE FIRST PLACE."

Shishou looked quite taken aback with this comment. I knew it _was_ a mistake to sleep with Kyo... it _was_ a mistake to fall in love with him. But i dont regret it... I will never regret it. Kyo is my everything and I am not about to let an unborn child ruin that for me.

"Besides... think of what Akito will do if she find out."

"Akito _knows._ She is with Kyo right now... looking after him. She wants this for him as much as the rest of us." He spat. He was obviously furious with me but I didnt care. I was angry at Kyo for risking his life. I was angry at everyone else for allowing him to. I glared at Shishou before storming off and going home. When I got there most of the zodiac was there.

**Ayame's pov**

Everyone was silent, waiting for someone to break the silence. Me, being Yuki's older brother, decided that I should talk to him.

"Hello little brother. Did you speak to Shishou?"

He nodded, signalling that he had.

"You all knew?" He accused. We all nodded, keeping our eyes on him incase he decided to do anything stupid. He glared at all of us one by one.

"How do you feel? You're gonna be a daddy, Yuki."

"I am _not. _I want Kyo to get rid of the damn thing." There was a collective gasp around the room while everyone glared at Yuki. This was dispicable behaviour, especially coming from the seemingly perfect Yuki Sohma. I was shocked that he was acting this way. Before anyone could respond to his horrible comment he had run upstairs and locked himself in his room.

**Yuki's pov**

I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. I collapsed onto my bed and cried myself to sleep. That night I dreamed of what it would be like to have a child. A daughter, or a son, anything. I was convinced that I would love it. I would love being a parent... But in my dream, Kyo was right there by my side. In the real world, he wouldn't be. Life would be awful without Kyo in it. So... I had to do what I thought was right... getting id of the baby would ensure Kyo's safety. I knew I was being selfish but I couldnt help it. I loved Kyo too much to just let him die. I had to do something. But what?

**Akito's pov**

We had just gotten off the phone with Shishou. He had called to tell us what Yuki had said. It was horrible. Kyo got angry. Then he was furious. Then he was sad. Then he curled up on the sofa and cried his heart out. I tried so hard to comfort him but he was so distraught, It seemed like a waste of time and effort.

"H-how could he say that about his own baby?"

_Great. _Now he was angry _as well_ as sad. What the hell was I supposed to do? I have no idea how to handle people when they are like this. After panicking for about 10 minutes I finally settled down next to Kyo along with Tohru, Momiji, Uo and Hanajima, comforting him and crying along with him. Ha'ri was standing in the corner glaring holes into space, and I would be willing to bet my life that he was planning Yuki's death.

**Hatori's pov**

If that bastard thinks that he can do this to my baby brother then he is in for one hell of a shock. I am going to kill him. Look at how upset he has made Kyo.

"H-Ha'ri-nii... I-I don't know What to do? S-Should I get rid of it?"

I stared at him in shock. My eyes were wide and my mouth was hanging open. Get rid of it? He couldn't do that. It would kill him. He loves this baby more than anything. He _needs _this baby more than I care to admit. It is the only thing keeping him sane. Poor thing, he has never had anything in his life. Not really. Shishou tried to give him everything he wanted, but some things you cant give as a gift... This baby is giving him what he has always wanted... A family. If he gives it up he will never live with himself. But if I tell him that he is wrong to even be thinking about it now he will just be more determined. I know what Kyo is like. He doesn't like being told that he is wrong, especially in this state. God, What am I going to do?

**Hope you liked it... **

**sorry for not updating in a while but its not as easy as I thought writing so many stories all at the same time. x. **

**Plus tests and school work are piling up. x. **

**So... I'm sorry. x. **

**Please review. x.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. x.**

**I dedicate this chapter to chichi... you guys might know her as dobe-14 because she has been bugging me for weeks to update... plus she kinda needs cheering up. x.**

**hope you guys enjoy it. x.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket unfortunately.**_

**Kyo's pov-Kyo is 9months pregnant now.**

"We should paint the walls blue for the little boy."

"IT IS A GIRL."

"NO, IT IS A BOY."

I sighed. This was stupid. A) we were painting the wall green... B) we didn't know if it was a boy or girl. C) while Akito and Tohru are arguing they are giving me a headache. D) IT IS NOT THEIR BABY.

I stood up and hit them both on the back of the head and moved the crib to where I wanted it to be... then I handed them the _green _paint and watched them paint the nursery. We have left it a little late... I realise that... but I wanted the baby in my room for a while at first. I have 2 moses baskets and about 3 travel cots in there. (All gifts)

I was suddenly really hugry so I started making my way down to the kitchen. I had just made it to the living room where I felt a sharp pain attack my stomach. I sat down on the sofa quickly and breathed hard.

"HA'RI. HA'RI. HATORI-NII"

I shouted him and after the third shout he came running into the room. He checked my vitals and smiled at me.

"Here comes baby."

I was shocked. The baby wasn't due for a few more weeks yet. I wasn't expecting this. I took deep breaths. I was in pain. This hurt ALOT. God, if everyone went through this pain while just having contractions it was a wonder anyone went on to have second and third children. I hope this kid is worth it... I know they will be, girl or boy, they will be _my baby_, and that is worth everything.

I had been sat thinking for about 3 hours now and contractions were starting to get closer together and more painful. I called Hatori over and he checked me over and was shocked to find that I had an opening between my legs for the baby to be born. I was just about to speak when an especially excrutiating pain hit. I took a deep breath and looked to Ha'ri. He nodded and said;

"Its time... at the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can ok."

I nodded as another contraction hit. I pushed as hard as I could and finally after a few more pushes the sound of a babies cry filled the room.

"Congratulations Kyo. A little boy." I sighed and relaxed.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Tohru wrapping the beautiful baby in a little white blanket and taking him to get cleaned up. I watched her leave before feeling another contraction hit. _What the hell?_ He was born already, unless...

"HA'RI... THERE'S ANOTHER ONE."

He looked shocked but didnt question my statement. He quickly rushed over and checked me over. He nodded and told me to push, so I did.

This birth was just as painful as the last one but thankfully it was quicker.

"Well done Kyo... That's it all done... Rest now. I am going to go take your little girl to catch up with her brother ok?"

I nodded and relaxed again. A little girl. A _boy_ and a _girl._ One of each... Perfect.

**Yuki's pov**

I had not left my room in months. Shigure usually brings food up to my room and usually I eat it... but today... today was different. I didn't feel well. I had been thinking too much. Shishou had told me that Kyo didn't care what I thought and that he had kept the baby... but the risk of them both dying was still there.

I had been months ago that he had told me that... Kyo would be ready to pop any time now. So... I am assuming that he is either already dead or that soon, he will be.

I hurts me so much to think that Kyo is dead... and that is why I haven't left my bedroom in months... It was too hard. Everything was too hard. Nothing was worth the effort without Kyo. He was my life... my everything... and even though we always fought... I loved him dearly... I missed him.

Not only that but the suspence was killing me... I dont even know if he is still alive. I dont know if the baby survived the birth... I dont know anything... and no-one will tell me. Shigure talks to me but it seems a little forced. He always manages to sound disappointed in me... It was frustrating but at least, unlike all the Sohma's at the main house, he was actually talking to me.

I felt guilty for what I said... I really did but... I couldn't think of another way to try and put him off having the baby... I guess it didnt work...

**Akito's pov**

I would never understand why I had always hated Kyo so much. Looking at him now I finally realised how much pain I had caused him and how sorry I was. I was finally seeing how alike we were and how much I loved him, as a friend, he was my very best friend. I will also never understand how I could ever have picked Yuki as my favourite. He was just a horrible bastard, judging from how he reacted to becoming a father.

Kyo would be a good mother to the twins... he would love them and protect him and I am certain that the whole family will be there to support him... with the exception of Yuki. I sighed. That little family really didn't deserve to be treated like that by him, especially before they children were even born.

I made my way into Kyo's room where he was supposed to be resting. I knocked lightly on the door, being careful not to wake anyone if they were sleeping.

"Come in." I heared Kyo from the other side of the door.

I quietly made my way into the room. As I entered I saw Kyo sat on the edge of his bed, looking into the moses baskets that were holding his sleeping children. I smiled and moved to sit next to him. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and kissed my head while keeping his eyes locked onto his children. I smiled and hugged him back.

"They are beautiful, Kyo... You did an amazing job."

"Thank you...And I know that they are perfect."

"Yes they are." I agreed. I saw him smile as one of his babies sneezed. It was so unbelievably adorable. Looking at them made me want one. They were so beautiful. I turned away from Kyo and studied the babies. They both had beautiful pale skin, like Yuki's, and I remember from earlier on that both of their eyes are a bright red, like Kyo's. Their only difference was their hair colour. The eldest, the little boy, had a feiry orange colour... a perfect match to Kyo's. Whereas the baby girl had beautiful silver hair. It was Yuki's hair... It was the same colour, but it looked so much better on her. Both of the children were so unbeleivably beautiful that it was hard to believe they actually existed. And that I was their Auntie... wait...

"I _am _their auntie right..?."

"Auntie Akito..?. I like it... Its cute."

"Thought of any names yet, _Mummy_?"

"Do _not _call me that... and I kinda like Sora or Rei for the girl... and Kohaku or Masaru for the boy. What do you think?"

"Hmmm... Well I definately like Kohaku Sohma for the boy... his name matches his hair."

Kyo chuckled at that which resulted in the little girl, who had just woken up, to giggle to. The sound was like music to our ears. It was beautiful and magical. I wanted to hear it again.

"Rei Sohma." We both said in a musical laugh like that, it was the perfect name.

"I didnt think babies this young could laugh." I stated slighly confused.

"Well maybe _my_ babies are mini-geniuses." I smiled at his comment and nodded. He yawned and I forced him to go to sleep. After I was sure he wouldn't try to get back up I quietly left the room.

**hope you liked it. x.**

**review... please please please please... i am begging for reviews here people... i need to know what you think. :)**

**I think in the next chapter I might do a time skip forward a couple of years... please tell me what you think about the time skip in reviews. x.**

**thanks. x.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Termination chapter 4**

**hey. x. **

**miss me..?.**

**:D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own fruits basket or any of the fabulous characters... unfortunately.**

_**Time skip~approx 3 years.**_

_**Rei's pov**_

"You cant stay here forever Kyo!"

"I can and I will!"

"No, You cant... its not fair... not to them. And not to me. Come _on._ I need to get home... I have lived here with you for three years and I need to get home... I am pregnant and I need Shigure with me... also, I am head of the family and I cant just ignore that fact anymore. You need to come home too... everyone misses you and most of them havent even met the twins yet. Come on... If its Yuki you are worried about we can keep him away-"

"No... Yuki's fine... he thinks we are all dead anyway... its not like he ever cared in the first place."

We sat and watched Auntie Akito and Mama argue for a while... but then I got bored.

"SHUT UP... YOU ARE SO LOUD AND ANNOYING... JUST AGREE ON SOMETHING FOR ONCE."

I may be only 3 but I am _not _stupid. I am a mini-genius. Kohaku is too. Mama says we got it from our Papa... Auntie Akito said she doesnt know where we get it from. I still had never found out who my Papa was.

"Mama... who is Yuki?"

Mama sighed. "He is your Papa."

"Ok."

Kohaku, who had been stood behind me, came forward, took my hand, and pulled me over to sit with Mama on the sofa. I sat on his lap and snuggled into his chest while Kohaku sat by his side. Mama pulled out a photo album and began to show us the pictures.

_**Kyo's pov**_

I pulled an old photo album from the coffee table. It was full of pictures of me and Yuki... and the twins. I put it together after the twins were born.

I opened it and started looking through the old photo's with my children.

"Is that Papa?" Kohaku asked, looking up at me questioningly. I nodded at him and he smiled and hugged me closer.

"WHO IS THAT?" Rei shouted... I swear... she was bipolar... at the age of three... _perfect right..?._ She was like a mini-Haru. Although Hastuharu had never met Rei... it was so strange.

I continued looking through the photo's pointing everyone out, After all, the twins had only ever met Tohru, Akito, Hatori, Momiji, Shigure, Uo, Hanajima and Shishou. They didnt know anyone else.

I sighed.

"Do you guys want to go home? You can meet everyone. Maybe even your Papa."

"I dont _care _about _Papa._ He abandoned us... who cares about him... he missed out."

I smiled at my little girl. Bipolar or not she was damn smart and made a very good point. I looked over to Kohaku who was nodding his head so hard I thought it was going to fly off.

"Alright-y then... You two go get packed... we leave bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Ok." Kohaku cheered happily, running up to his room.

"Ermm... Mama?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"How early is early, exactly?"

I sighed... she was _not _an early riser... an unfortunate trait that she inherited from Yuki.

"I'll tell you what. If you aren't up in time I will carry you... ok?"

"Ok." She shouted running up to her room to pack. I laughed to myself. Both of them were unbelievably cute... I am so glad that I survived the birth, and I am so glad I didn't give them up... They are my life... I wouldnt give them up for all the money in the world.

_**The next day~Yuki's pov**_

It had been three years since Kyo had either had my children... or died. I had never really tried to find out for fear of the answer. I regretted that, but what could I do now?

I decided to take a walk to the main house and see if I could get anyone to tell me what was going on. I took a nice slow walk... prolonging the inevitable. Shigure was already there... so maybe he could tell me... or convince someone else to tell me.

When I finally arrived at the main house I walked in to see that it was extremely quiet. I heared voices coming from the garden behind Akito's room. I started making my way there but froze.

I saw a little girl, no older than three/four, run over to one of the ponds in the centre of the property. I watched her as she sat down crosslegged and stared into the water. She held her head high and pressed her fists together in front of her chest. That stance was all too familiar. She was meditating. It reminded me of Kyo. I looked at the girls pale skin and long silver hair and decided to go talk to her. As I approached her eyes snapped open revealing bright red orbs. She stared at me emotionlessly... her face was straight and her eyes betrayed no emotion.

I stared at her for a while longer before snapping out of it.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Whats it to you?" She answered sweetly... She was pure evil... I could practically _feel _it rolling off her skin in waves. It reminded me of black Haru... but as far as I know Hatsuharu doesn't have a daughter.

"How old are you?" I tried again.

"Thats none of your buisness." She was blunt and she was smiling and staring at me looking all innocent when I _knew _that she was angry.

"Ermm... who are your parents?"

"Classified." I sighed at her answer. Why was she so secretive?

"Are you even a Sohma?"

"Hmm... Perhaps?" She tilted her head, a mischievious glint in her eyes.

I sighed again. I walked over to her andpicked her up while she just sat there. She didn't struggle or resist when I picked her up... she just looked at me as if I was crazy. I carried her around the corner where the rest of the family were waiting.

Momiji was sat with his head laying in Tohru's lap, while she blushed furiously. Kureno was sat holding Uo's hand. Hanajima was laying down on the grass next to Hatori. Rin was sat in Hatsuharu's lap. Ritsu was curled into Ayame's side, playing with his hair. Kisa and Hiro were holding hands too, and both of them were blushing. Akito was wrapped up in Shigure's arms while Shigure kissed her neck and was stroking her slightly swollen stomach... was she pregnant? Finally I spotted a red-head with his/her back to me... he was sat on the grass talking to a young red-headed boy. I stared for a while wondering if i was possible for them both to be alive.

I then remembered the young girl in my arms... wait... why hadn't I transformed? She wasn't a member of the zodiac... that much I knew, but there had to be a reason. I shook my head and walked fully into the garden. Everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at me... even the red-head who was...

"Kyo?" I whispered hesitantly.

He had a blank expression on his face while he looked at me. He stood up and walked towards me.

"Yuki... put the girl down." I did as he said and the girl instantly ran behind Kyo and hid behind his legs.

"I... I thought you were dead." I whispered to him, knowing full well that in the silence everyone had heared.

"Well... sorry to dissapoint." I stared at him for a while. Did he think... that I _wanted _him dead?

"Its not like you care if I am dead or alive... Your babies are ok, too, incase you were wondering."

"B-Bab_ies..._as in _plural_?"

He nodded.

"Twins."

I stood there, shocked. I looked at him as another child ran up and hid behind him too. I looked down and studied the children.

The little girl had my silver hair. They both had my pale skin and Kyo's red eyes. The little boy had Kyo's red hair.

I felt a small smile tug on my lips. They are beautiful. I couldn't look away.

After a while the little girl stepping in front of Kyo, pushing him back slightly. Kyo chuckled and began to walk away. He walked over to Akito and sat beside her watching intently along with everyone else. The boy had now joined his sister and held her hand. The girl grinned at me and I instantly felt happy.

"My name is Rei Sohma."

"I am Kohaku Sohma."

They both smiled at me. I smiled back. Then I started feeling that scary aura again. I looked at Rei and she was smiling that sickly sweet smile again. Kohaku quickly ran away to where Kyo was waiting with open arms. Kyo was trying, but failing, to surpress his laughter... as was everyone else.

"Do you not know how silly it is to distrupt someone whilst they are meditating?"

"Ermm... immaculate grammer for a three year old." I muttered.

"Intelligence of the rat... beauty of the cat. The perfect combination... apparently... that's what Mama always said."

"Because its true." I heared Kyo shout from his seat. Rei giggled and then went back to normal. She wasnt scary, she wasnt sickly sweet, she was perfect. She ran away and jumped into Kyo's lap curling up with her brother, both yawning.

"It has been a long day for them. We will take them to bed... you have someone you need to talk to." I heared Akito say.

Akito picked up Rei gently while Shigure scooped up Kohaku. Shigure then took Rei out of Akito's arms, kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and rub her stomach... now I am almost _certain _that she was pregnant.

I watched Shigure and Akito walk away with the twins until they were out of sight. I turned to Kyo as he led me away. This would be a long talk... i just knew it would be.

**Hope you liked it. x.**

**please review... any idea's on what you think should happen...**

**should Yuki be forgiven or should we prolong his suffering..?.**

**let me know. x.**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Hey everyone. x.**_

_**I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in so long. x. **_

_**Thank you all for all of your ideas for this story. x.**_

**_I hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. x__._**

**Kyo's pov**

I led him out of the garden and to the edge of the lake.

"They are beautiful." I heard him whisper behind me. I didn't answer; I just kept on walking until I reached the edge of the lake. I stood in silence staring into the crystal clear water. I could feel him watching me but I didn't speak, I didn't move. I just stood silently watching the water sparkle and ripple. I heard him heave a sigh and look at me again but still I didn't move.

"Kyo... Please, look at me."

I did look at him but I have schooled my face into an emotionless mask. My face was blank and my eyes were empty so that he couldn't see the emotional turmoil whirling around inside of me. He couldn't see the pain, the heartache, the love, the fear, the sorrow...he could see none of it. He could only see my empty mask. It was cold and hard, as he was with me.

It killed me to look at him and not be able to kill him, or kiss him.

"Thank you." He whispered. His fingers twitched as if they wanted to make contact, to pull me to him, but were restraining themselves.

"For what?"

"For... Everything."

"Elaborate please."

"For looking at me. For bringing those kids into the world... although one of them is pure evil."

I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"Yes, Rei does have an evil streak, but she does have a sweet side."

"She just doesn't show it often?"

"Oh, she does, but only to those she loves."

"And she doesn't show it to me." It seems like he is starting to understand.

"Why would she?"

"Because I'm her Dad?"

"No, you aren't. I am."

"I'm pretty sure that you are their Mum."

"I am both. You were never there so I filled both slots as best I could."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to make things so hard for you."

"But you did. You messed everything up. You left me on my own. I was so confused. I needed _you_, but you never came. You never cared enough." I felt floods of emotion try to push itself out of my mask. Floods and flashbacks of fear, sadness, grief, and insecurity came back to me all at once and I felt a tear stream down my cheek.

"I _did _care!" He said. He took a soft hold on my upper-arm.

"STOP LYING" I shouted pulling my arm out of his grasp. It would seem that I pulled a little too hard and fell forward. I was about to fall into the water when Yuki grabbed my hand and pulled me back up to his chest. I shuffled backwards, embarrassed, and hung my head, making sure that my bangs were covering my eyes.

"I'm not lying... Please, believe me." He sounded so sincere. He was pleading. I couldn't help but humour him... if only for a second.

"If you_ did_ care, why did you say all those horrible things...? Why did you leave...? Why did you want me to get rid of the babies...?"

"I was trying to put you off having them... Having them would put you in danger and I couldn't do that to you just because I wanted the baby." He was still whispering.

"So, after that didn't work, and I had decided to keep it. Why didn't you come back to me? Why did you leave me to do it on my own?"

"I was scared. There was an 80% chance that you would die during the pregnancy and an even bigger change that neither of you would survive past the birth. I didn't want to get too close, only to lose you both. I couldn't watch you die."

"_You_ were scared? What about me? I was terrified. I didn't understand how it had happened, or what I was doing. I didn't want to die, but I was willing to risk everything to bring that baby into the world. Not only did I survive, but I brought _two_ beautiful children into this world and so-far I have raised them both perfectly fine _without you_."

"I am so sorry. Please, forgive me?"

I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't breathe. I had no energy left. I slowly backed away whispering a small 'I'll think about it' over my shoulder to Yuki. I went back inside the house and sat with Akito and Shigure for a while. I was sat in the armchair trying to think over what Yuki had said while Shigure was sat on the end of the sofa with Akito's head in his lap. He was weaving his hands through her hair slowly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, while tracing little circles on her slightly rounded stomach. I smiled at them before dragging my tired body to bed. I checked on the twins, who were both sleeping peacefully, before going to my own room which was just across the hall. Eventually I settled into a restless sleep. I couldn't get comfortable and I had too much on my mind. Yuki's words... memories... everything, all of it rushing through my head, keeping me wide awake.

_**Yuki's pov**_

"I'll think about it."

I watched him walk away. I hated it. All through that conversation I just wanted I hold him to me and never let him go. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to make up for everything I done to hurt him.

After Kyo had disappeared from sight, I turned to watch the water ripple. I stared into the water for who-knows-how-long. I only snapped out of my trance when I saw a reflection in the water. I looked closer at the reflection trying to decipher the different body-parts and figure out who it was. Eventually the water calmed and stilled and the reflection was finally clear. It was Hatsuharu holding a sleepy looking Rei and holding Kohaku's hand.

I turned to face them. Rei was curled into Haru's shoulder staring blankly at me, while Kohaku was staring glaring at me.

"What did you say to Kyo?" Hatsuharu was the first person to break the tense silence.

"We just talked." I answered.

"Well, he couldn't get to sleep at _all_ tonight." Kohaku complained.

"And he was too tired to take us out tonight. We _always_ go on a night-time walk." Rei finished. The tone of her voice made her sound like a sweet, innocent little girl. She seemed so calm. He sweet little face was the perfect picture of innocence.

"It is relaxing. We like to look at the stars and everything it so beautiful and peaceful at night." Kohaku whispered, looking around him.

"At least… it _was_." She had snapped. The peaceful, calm little girl that was here only a second ago was gone, replaced by an evil, sleepy little girl.

"Then we ran into _you_." _Great._ Black Haru had now joined in the argument.

And an argument with Black Haru and two angry, evil twins cannot end well.

_**Well… What can I say?... Poor Yuki.**__ x._

_**I hope you liked it. Right then now I really need your reviews. x.**_

_**Should I make Yuki suffer…? Should I make him wait…? or should he be forgiven..?.**_

_**Let me know what you think. x.**_

_**J**_

_**Reviews are hugs people. x.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone. x.**_

_**I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I updated... I had a pretty major case of writers block with this story. :(**_

_**but... im updating now so its all good... but I am afraid that I think that this will be the last time I ever update. x.**_

_**Dont hate me too much. x.**_

_**Kyo's pov**_

It had been two weeks since I had spoken to Yuki. I had been running over the options in my head every second of every day since then. I could take him back... Or I could never see him again. Simple as that. But of course, nothing is as simple as it seems.

If I take him back then... i have to forgive him. But it I don't then... I have to live without him and I cant do that. This leaves me with only one option... to take him back, which in itself is not such a difficult feat. I love him, I always have and always will, but... he hurt me so much before. But I know what I have to do... I cannot live without him so I have to forgive him. I have already spoken to the twins and do you know what they said?

Rei: "It's about bloody time! I tired of arguing so much... plus it'll be easier to torture him if he is living with us." And then she smirked! Smirked!

Kohaku: "Ok." That's it!

They did make me feel better and more sure of my decision though. So as we speak I am heading over to Shigure's old house to speak to Yuki. I say shigure's _old_ house because he lives at the main house now, with Akito. I borrowed Hatori's car, asked Hatsuharu to baby-sit the twins and made my way over to the house.

I pulled up outside and immidiately felt my heart leap into my throat. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I rang the doorbell and knocked on the door but there was no answer. I wiggled the door handle and the door opened so I just went inside. I looked around but there was no-one in sight so I made my way upstairs. I looked into Yuki's old bedroom but it looked like no-one had been in there for years. I frowned and looked into my old room. Everything was exactly how I left it except for a lump in the middle of my bed. I slowly made my may over to my old bed and moved the quilt slightly so I could see who lay beneath... Yuki. He looked like a sleeping angel, except he looked paler than usual and he had purple rings under his eyes and I could see that he looked thinner then he was the last time I saw him. I frowned again and leaned over to lay beside him. I rested my hand on his cheek and gently woke him up. His eyes fluttered open and when they saw me they widened. I smiled gently and I waited patiently for him to wake up properly.

"K-Kyo?" He asked. I nodded, still smiling. I leaned in closer and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry Yuki." I whispered.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He whispered back.

"Everything." I whispered, shuffling closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him while whispering;

"Nothing." Into my ear. I smiled into his neck before looking up at him.

"I love you, Yuki. Always have, always will." I whispered. A beautiful smile lit up his face and he leaned forward and captured my lips in chaste kiss. I smiled into the kill before he pulled away.

"I love you too Kyo... and the twins... more than any of you could ever know." He whispered against my lips. I smiled and kissed him again before managing to drag his ass out of bed and getting his ready to go see the twins.

_**3 years later- Yuki's pov**_

"Papa! Papa!" I looked up to see my beatiful daughter come running into the room followed by her beautiful brother.

"Hello Rei, Kohaku, What's up?"

"Mama is home!" I immidiately shot out of my seat and, picking up the two six year olds on my way, ran to the doorway.

"Hey kitten, how did it go?" He had been to see Hatori because he had been feeling ill for a while now... and kyo never gets sick.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with me." I frowned and open my mouth to protest but was cut off by his next words.

"I'm pregnant... we're going to have another baby." He was chewing on his bottom lip nervously... probably scared of my reaction, especially after last time. I put down the twins and slowly made my way over to Kyo. I gently took his hands in mine and kissed him. I smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"Thats great. Isnt it?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. Even better is the fact that it is much more likely this time round that nothing will go wrong." I smiled even wider with this knowledge and kissed him again.

I was so happy, everything was perfect. I had Kyo, Kohaku, Rei and now the new little one on the way.

Right now, everything is perfect. Life couldn't be better than it is right now!

-The End-

_**And I'm afraid that that's it.!.**_

_**That is the last update of **_**termination..?.**_** and to be honest I am so sad to see it go. x.**_

_**I love this story, and I hope that you all loved it as much as I did. x.**_

_**I'm afraid that I'm just not sure where else I can possibly take the story. x.**_

_**I know some of you where looking forward to a more sexy yaoi ending but i'm afraid that... I didn't feel like writing it... I felt like giving it a sweet, cute ending to the story and so... here it is. x.**_

_**I hope your not too disappointed. x.**_

_**Please review... for the last time... :'(**_

_**I love you all, thanks for reading this story. x.**_


End file.
